Step Up: Battle at the Falls
by JezebelFaye
Summary: Before the Pirates, before MSA, before Camille, Moose lived in Falls Central. A real middle-o-nowhere town. He had a friend named Faye Ryder. So what happens when Cam gets jealous of strictly platonic feelings? When Moose goes to give Faye a ride to NYU? When she joins the Pirates? And what happens when the World Jam takes place in Falls Central? (Cam-hate, sry. M for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my first fanfic like this. I got this idea in a dream, and here's me trying to write it all down.

Timeline: After Miami (Step Up 4), World Jam is coming up.

Important details: Camille is not very nice in this. I changed it up so they met his freshman year at MSA**.** And a note. Moose and Cam were supposedly friends all through elementary, and MSA, but did anybody see her at MSA in Step Up 2?

_**I don't own Step Up or any of it's subdivisions and franchises. **_

Moose PoV  
I sent the e-mail to Faye. Before I moved to go to MSA I lived in a place called Falls Central. A little middle-o-nowhere town, but pretty cool. Faye was my best friend and fellow dancer. She could smack down a rhythm that was off. _The chain. _We didn't battle, we conquered. No diggity, no doubt. I looked at the box of photos that had been packed away since I moved to NYU. Just got some great news, girl got into NYU!

"Moose?" Cam. I replaced the picture, sighed. She's been acting weird lately.

"Hey Cami."  
"Who's that?" She nodded at the frame.

"'S my friend Faye, the baddest dancer in Falls. She just got accepted into NYU." I smiled.

"Didn't know you were in contact with your Falls Friends anymore." Cam glared.

"What? Of course. Faye and I have been friends-"

"'Faye and I?' 'Faye and I?' What is she your girlfriend?"  
"What the freak? Cam, chill. Faye's been my friend since pre-k, that's it. What is with you lately?"

"Moose, you've been so distracted lately, ever since Luke left-"

"What does Luke have to do with anything? And I've put so much into this crew."  
"Oh yeah? Why'd we go to Miami?"  
"Jason needed our help! Come on, Camille, what's really up?"

"What about us?"  
"The Pirates are smooth sailing."  
"The Pirates? I'm talking about us, us. I come in here and you're talking to some other girl. You know what?"

"What." I knew where this was going. So long.

"I'm done. I'm done waiting for you to get a clue. I'm not abandoning the crew, but you, I'm done with. Later, or not." She stalked off. I rolled my eyes. That ship sailed a long time ago.

"Say hi to Julien for me." Like I haven't seen her walking around the Samurai turf, specifically Julien's place. She froze.

"Thought you were leaving. There's the door. Adios."

I flipped back in my computer chair, typed a quick message to Faye.

Keep an ear to the rhythm, cuz the beat's going up.

~Moose


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello to all. I didn't think anyone would read this, so it's nice to be proved wrong. Thanks to those who did. Well, read and review. I know this chapter isn't very long, but they will get longer as the story goes on. I promise.**_

_**~I don't own Step Up orany of its subdivisions and franchises etc.**_

Faye PoV

People were everywhere, laughing, grooving, shaking. It was my going away party, because I was leaving in two days for NYU, and a new world. Moose said I could join the pirates. They'd won the World Jam against the Samurai Crew, and helped the Mob, who was now running ads for Nike to preserve their home in Miami. And Moose's other crew since he left, MSA Crew, won the Streets. But he'd always be a Falls Central boy. I slipped into the rhythm. Moose's last message was weird. What was he planning?

"Getting a little slopped there Ryder?" I flipped around. No. Rocking. Way.

"MOOSE!" I jumped forward. His arms went around me, holding me close.

"God, you look great Faye!"  
"Me? You! Pirates fatten you up a bit?"  
"That's our cooking chica." One of the twins at his side said. They must be the Santiagos.

"Hey, bro, can't you see this is a touching reunion?"  
"I'm just trying to-"

"Stop, you're disrupting them."

"Why don't you-"

"Ah, quiet."

"You're talking too."

"Hey now-"  
"Guys. Chill. Twins, meet Faye. Faye, meet twins." Moose said, one arm still around my shoulder.

"He hasn't stopped talking about you for weeks." One said.

"Faye that." continued the other.

"Faye the other." They laughed. One took my hand and kissed it.

"You are very beautiful."

"Gorgeous."

"Exquisite."

"Amazing." They kept going on.

"Hey, chill. You did the same thing with Natalie. Space. Breathe. You're cramping my home girl's style." I laughed. "Girl, when you get to NYC you gonna get used to this." I smiled.

"Can't wait. Why you here bro anyways?"

"I'm giving you your ride to NYC." I looked at him.

"For reals? Sweet!" I smiled. "So how's Cam?" He shook his head.

"We're done. Something's up with her lately. World Jam's coming up and she's hanging around the Samurai place. And she flipped a lid when she saw me e-mailing you. Like for reals."

"Camille's wack. You were right about that Moose. Hey, want me to get a vid or something?" Twin 1 asked.

"Sure. We have to get proof for the crew. MSA guys aren't too happy. But they're all suspicious." Moose shook his head. "What is this party for anyways?"

"The girls threw a going away party for me."

"Hey, wanna kick this up a notch?" I grinned.  
"Hold that thought." I strode over to the DJ. He grinned, handed me a mike. "Hey, when I give the signal, play this." I passed him a tape. "Hey, peeps! You having fun?" The crowd screamed. "Now you all know why we're here. And we have three unexpected, but welcomed guests. Girls and boys, the one and only, Moose!" Everyone who remembered Moose screamed and cheered. "He left five years ago to hit the big leagues. His next crew, MSA, won the streets! Then he goes off to NYC and wins the World Jam with the Pirates. He, along with his crew-mates, two of which are here with him, traveled to Miami to help the Mob. Now, Moose has come back for a visit. Who wants him to return to the floor?" Everyone cheered. "Hey Moose, still know how to G-Slide?" All was silent. Moose laughed.

"Things, step back. Watch the girl who taught me how to win." He slipped from his friends. I joined him.

"Ready?"

"Been ready." The music began.

Moose PoV

As soon as the music began it didn't matter that five years had passed, or that I'd been through two other crews and countless routines. It was just she and I, and the music. The moves were like water, effortless, and perfect.

Santiago Twin 1 PoV

The girl was like fire. From another planet, her own planet, her own world.

"Yo bro, I ain't never seen him like this. Hey man, get out the camera. Why ain't you got the camera out?"  
"I'm getting it."  
"You're missing it is what you're doing."

"Slow down."  
"They ain't slowing down. They on fire man." My bro was right. I seen him dance with MSA, I seen him with us, and I seen him with Camille. But this was a whole other dimension. They were not off the chain. They were the chain. Perfectly in sync together.

_**Thanks to Krissythe1stWritingOreo for my first follow/favorite on this story. **_

_**Read and review!  
Till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Whose Battle?

Moose PoV

I couldn't believe it. The girl I'd left behind was a kick ass dancer, but she didn't really do speaking to crowds. Like, at all. She did not speak to crowds ever. But this woman was strong and confident. The last move fell to deafening cheers. I faced her.

"Girl, what happened to the girl who couldn't handle public talk?"

"She became a teacher." Some blonde girl came up to hug Faye.

"Moose, this is Hailinn Eva, my dance student." I nodded.

"Pleasure. I'm Robert Alexander the 3rd, but you can call me moose." I said. She grinned.

"I just got one question. Why Moose?" She asked.

"I think what you need to ask yourself is this:" I grinned, looking at Faye.

"Why not moose." That never got old. Hailinn looked between the two of us.

"So this is the Famous Moose." Three more girls stood behind them.

"Where's _my_ hug?" One of them said. She was petite with short brown hair cropped to her chin. I frowned.

"Moose, don't you remember Troublegirlie?" I gaped, pointed.

"Wah? Huh? Her? No... way? But- But- But-?"  
"Is that all you've got to say to me after five years?" I swooped her up and swung her around.

"Ruthie! God, you've gotten so big! I can't believe it!" I kissed her forehead, put her down. Both of my arms were now occupied by Faye and Ruthie. "I've missed you two so much." Everything felt right, standing with my friends. "Now I think some intros are in order."

"Of course. You first."  
"Well, Faye, meet the Santiago Twins, Thing 1, and Thing 2. Twins, meet Faye Jezebel Rider, and Ruthie Niyami Ryder, her little sister, and mine in all but blood. And I don't know the rest." I looked at the three girls. One had red hair to her shoulders, while another had auburn and the last was Hailinn.  
"Right. You know Hailinn, who I've been teaching the last four years. Then we have Jasmine Bell and Amber Woods. They joined up three years ago. I needed a new crew for Mother's Tea, so I recruited. They're the new Falls Central Crew. Nothing will ever replace Falls Central Crew 2Point. That's you, Ruthie and I."

"The Golden Trio?"  
"Forever."  
"Of course."

"Well, I've got one more battle for you. Do you feel up to a Fusion?"

"I don't think we outta..."

"No, go one chica, what you bringing?" For some reason Twin 1 calling her chica like that bothered me.

"A Fusion battle is what we would do when another crew came over. The DJ starts out Crew vs. Crew. Then he calls out teams, blending the two groups in different ways. It's tough, because the crews don't know each other well enough to blend the moves just right at times. It's a lot of instinct and skill. Basically the hardest Battle around."  
"Sounds fun. So how we do this?" Thing 2 said, popping his neck.

"Yeah, bet they fall first round." Thing 1 replied. I winced. Ruthie shook her head, double back hand springed , spun on one hand and landed in a split. Jasmine and Amber cartwheeled past her while Faye and Hailinn flipped to stand on their shoulders.  
"Bring it." The Santiagos exchanged a look. I grinned.

"It's on."

The DJ played the music and the Santiagos slipped into a rhythm. I pulled a few moves. It wen ton for a few rounds before the DJ announced the next team. It was Thing 1 and Faye vs. Thing 2 and Hailinn. I stood back to watch the show. They were well matched, the unfamiliarity of the members making up for Hailinn's lack of experience. At last there was a clamor as Hailinn froze, watching Faye's moves.

"Okay, Sister. I here you. You wanna go there?" I looked between them.

"Let's see what you've got. I hope my training hasn't been wasted on you, Hailiin."

"Whatever, Chav. Hey Mistah DJ! Try remix three. Faye and I have an unfinished battle." The beat was different. The tune changed. Hailinn and Faye were locked in a deadly battle, swirling and dancing away to the song. When the DJ called it to a halt he said Faye and Thing 1 were the winners.

"The next line up is one I know we've all been waiting for. Santiago Twins, vs. The Falls Central 2.0!" Okay, I got this. Ruth and Faye waved me over.

"Okay, here's what we got. The twins are synced to the max. They got some high tech moves and they know each other like nobody's business." I said quietly.

"So do we. Now, throw them for routine 61 with a partial 15 bounce. Pass it on to the 13 combo and I'll give the finale direction on the slowdown. Got it?" Faye said.

"Ready. 2-Point on thrie. One-two-three-"

"2Point!" The music broke out. I grinned. This was the life. Why had I ever left? Luckily Faye had agreed to join the Pirates. It was tough. Our combinations, however, were slowly gaining the upper hand. Finally the music slowed and we waited for the final instruction. Faye looked back towards us, dancing all the while. She was amazing. She'd mastered the trick of dancing while giving coded directions through hand motions. Wait, what was she saying? Oh yea. This will cinch it. I spun and slid down to one knee. Faye jumped and I pushed her foot upwards, propelling her into a triple flip. Ruth swirled around us, pirouetting and skipping like a pro. When Faye landed beside me, Ruth leaped up to land on our shoulders. The music ended.

"And that, my friends, is why the Falls Central 2 Point is immortal. Now, I think Faye Ryder has an important announcement."

Hailinn PoV.

I watched Faye walk up to take the mike. She had told us she was announcing her successor as the captain of the Falls Central Crew. I figured she'd choose Jasmine. She was a good dancer and smart. She was also a natural leader. Or she'd pick Ruth, who'd danced with her since the beginning.

"So, it's been a great run. I've loved every minute of my life here. But sadly, that times over for me. The time has come to pass on the mantle of captain to a new dancer, just as it was passed on to me. Someone who can continue the legacy that Moose began. It's only fitting, that both previous leaders are here. Moose, would you stand by my side as I announce the next captain?" Moose nodded, rising to her side. Now I could see what Ruth meant when she spoke of the connection they had. Anyone could see it. The way they stood, facing the same direction, but bodies angled as though to protect each other. I wonder if even they realized how strong their bond was.

"Until she leaves, the next captain of Falls Central Crew is..." She paused. I looked at Jasmine and Ruth, the obvious choices. "Hailinn Eva!" I gaped. Me? "Get your blond ass up here bitch!" I laughed, head back.

"I'm coming bitch." I stood next to her and Moose.

"I thought hard for a while on who to pick. Ruth has been dancing with me her whole life, jasmine is eldest, Amber has more professional training. But through it all, you are the one who can think outside the box, adapt the best. I know you'll be a great leader. Good luck." She hugged me, whispering: "Take care of Ruthie for me. I'll skype as often as I can."

"Promise?" My eyes teared up.

"Promise." I smiled and faced the crowd.

"I have two amazing predecessors. I only hope I can live up to it." Moose leaned over, whispered to Faye, who nodded.

"Hey, we're gonna take a walk, catch up a little bit. Call if anything happens, be careful. And get to my house by nine. Ruth, be careful, be home by nine, you know the drill."

"Things, stay with Ruth. Ruth, keep an eye on them for me. Don't let them get into trouble. And Things? Good luck."  
"Good luck with what? Come on man, what are you talking about?"  
"Ruth is called Troublegirlie for a reason. Later Squirt." He kissed her forehead, slung an arm around Faye's shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe some of the crap we've had to deal with since I joined the Pirates. A few of our embers ran out on us to join the Samurai when it got tough."

"Major wack." We sighed. The lake stretched out before us, just like old times. Some people carved their initials in hearts, we'd carved our three names, hers, mine, and Ruth's in a sneaker. And we'd done it in stone. Eternal. This was the same lake we'd written our first ever choreography routine, barely four years old. She was so adorable then, with short brown hair and little dance shoes, and big blue eyes. She was fair beautiful now. Wait. Freeze it. We're just friends. We have been since pre-k. But she was gorgeous. Not that she'd ever like me as more than a brother anyway.

Faye PoV.

I looked out at the still water. So many years had gone by since our first routine. He was so cute then, with curly hair and pinchable cheeks. He was right handsome now. Stop. Just. Friends. He was sexy though. Not that I'd ever be more than a sister to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Lane

It was three hours later when we left the lake.

"Hey, everyone's at my house for a sleep over. I'm sure Dad will love to see you again, Moose."

"Sounds great. So, how do you think the Santiagos survived Ruth?"

"By running and hiding? The girl's become a prankster queen. Like more thane ever. Remember Ms. McKarrik?"

"Yeah."  
"She quit two months into Ruth's sixth grade year. Because of Ruth."  
"What? No fair. We tried so hard to get rid of her for years. He'd she do it in two months?"

"By driving her insane. Never got caught."  
"That little kid. Man, she got big."  
"I know. It's been crazy. Remember her first concert?" We laughed. The rest of the walk was spent trading stories.

"Hey guys, what took so long?" Hailinn said.

"Just talking. I haven't seen this weirdo in five years." I couldn't keep a grin off my face.  
"I can tell you were close."  
"The closest. For reals. They were joined at the hip." Ruth called from the tv. She was sitting in between the Santiago twins playing video games..

"We were not." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You're right. You were joined at the hip, shoulder, and ankle. Arm in arm pretty much wherever you went. Then I was on one side or the other."

"Shut up Trouble." Moose grumbled. The others laughed at out discomfort.

"Dad!" He came in. "Look who's home."

"Moose, my boy." He walked over, embraced Moose. "Glad to see you. We've missed you around here. You know son, you're always welcome here with us. You're family."

"Thanks, Mr. Ryder."

"Hey, it was one thing when you were a kid. That was respect. Now you make me feel older, call me Keith."

"You got it."  
"So, what's kicking that's got you back here?"

"Giving my home girl here a ride to NYC."  
"She said she was joining your crew up there. Didn't know that included the full ride and roll."

"Wasn't planning on it originally. It was a surprise. I brought my best-"

"And brightest!" Thing 1 and 2 said from the couch.

"Obviously not." Exploiting their distraction, Ruth moved and beat them.

"My best trusted sailors with me. We've got a little problem going down, nothing much. Ex girlfriend might be making trouble. I just wanted some back up on the road. World Jam's around the corner and the Samurai did not like being beaten once. They've got no limits when it comes to winning."

"It's true. Julien jacked our dancers, took our place, and tried to get a spy in the House of Pirates. Luckily, Moose replaced the dancers with MSA, Kido got us a place to live and practice, and Natalie fell in love with Luke. Down to the line with Moose and Jason's killer lights on our side, we win anyways."

"I told you man, we a family." Thing 2 finished his brother's statement. Really, if not for the large '1' and '2' necklaces, you couldn't tell them apart.

"I'm glad you'll be looking after her. I know you care about her. I think of you as a son. How's your Dad?"

"Good. He wasn't too happy when he heard I still danced."

"Still? What do you mean?"  
"He thought I would quit when I started college. Instead I went full blown and won World Jam. So quick intro. Keith, meet Thing 1 and Thing 2, the Santiago twins. Things, meet Keith Ryder, the top musician in the Falls. And over there is Mrs. Ryder, Middle/Highschool science teacher."

"Moose, you're a grown man now, relax, call me Christine." I smiled. I knew my parents loved Moose as their own. Both our parents loved us. Sleepovers lasted days or weeks for us.

"So, are you three staying the night here? You're perfectly welcome, as always, Moose. And your friends."

"We'd love to. Thanks a lot, Keith."

"I'm making my special." Mom said. Moose grinned.

"Yes!" He muttered. "Christine here's special is the best ever guys. Like, amazing. Look forward to dinner tonight. Hey Faye…"

"Cool." Moose and I went out towards my room. He wanted to see the new tracks I was running for choreo.

Hales PoV.

"Those two really are clueless. I mean seriously. Are they blind?" I sighed. No one asked what I was asking about.

"Yeah. The last few days, after he stopped walking on coals with Camille, he would not stop thinking about her." Thing 1 said.

"What really happened between those two?" Ruth propped up on an elbow.

"Moose was talking to her on day when Cam came in. She threw some rap about how he wasn't paying attention to her or the crew at all. Then she dumped him. He didn't exactly mourn the relationship. Lately the three of us have noticed her around where Julien, the Samurai leader, lives. Once we get se proof we'll tell the crew everything. But one thing's for sure: Moose is completely available." Thiing2 said.

"What would you say if they ended up together?" Jas said.

"About time. THey love each other so much, but they can never see it in each other, or themselves."

Moose PoV.

This is mack! Girl, you workin this?" I held up the headphones. THe beat was mellow, with a distinct melody and an undercurrent sidebeat.

"Yeah. Mixing the new tracks igves me somehting to do after homework. It's fun. I saw Pamela last month." I smiled. She'd been our first dance teacher. Preschool level.

"Remember when we got our names?"

_"My names Richard Alexander the 3rd! And I'm 3!" I laughed like the three year old I was. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Fayelin Ryder! Age three! But evwybody just calls me Faye!" The girl put up three little fingers. Her hair was dyed black in braids. "You should have a name too. Your hat is a moose. I'll call you Moose."_

_"Hello children. My name is Pamela. This is my daughter Kiera. She's in your class." I smiled at the nice lady. Her hair was gray, like Nana's. _

"You were so cute with black hair." I smiled. The track played in the background, forgotten.

"Then there was our first routine." I smiled at the memory.

_"Moose, we did it!" We were four now. We'd just finished the dance routine on our own. We smiled and giggled. _

_"Great job guys. You were amazing." Mom smiled. _

_"Always the perfect team" Mrs. Ryder_

They were right. We were a team.

"And the 2009 Award Ceremony." Now there was a memory.

_"Here we are at the 2009 Falls Central Dance Battle Awards! Falls 2Point is running the final lap and they have brought a new dancer to the floor people! After dancing with the esteemed duo for years, she is finally taking the spotlight! From Falls City Elementary, Miss Ruth Troublegirlie Ryder!" I barely heard the announcer. I was to focused on my moves. Our rivals: Falls Central Darks. THe other major dance crew in the Falls. They were good, but their lead dancer had graduated three years ago and there was nothing to take their place. We beat them today, and the crew is done. Faye would continue Falls Central after I was gone. The crew would live on. That's what was running through my head as I ran the final lineup on the song. That 2Point was immortal, while Darks wouldn't survive in the spotlight. It went without a hitch. The judges looked around. _

_"Against odds, our own 2Point has come from the edges, with so few dancers, but they did it! Guys and gals, for the seventh year running, beating the record made by the Falls Crew 1Double9-4, the DBA Champions, Falls Central 2Point!" I pulled the girls close for a hug. _

_"We did it. After all this, we did it." Faye kept whispering in my ear. This had been her dream, to take the record the 1Double9-4 had placed, with six consecutive wins of the Falls DBA's, and break it. And she had done it. _

_"No, we did it." I must have said it out loud. I bent down, picking up Trouble Now she was raised up on our shoulders. The crowds cheered, screamed, and hollered for us. _

_"Look after 2Point when I'm gone. Keep the Beat." I told her. Tears were in her eyes, but they were neither sad nor happy. They were shocked, having completed her dream, and sad for what was happening, me leaving. But for now we had our light. Hundreds of people celebrating with us. Our victory._


	5. Chapter 5 Camille, Camille, Camille

**Heya, lots of love to my girls: Hails, K, Cat, and JJ. They all have places in this story. Coming in soon, patience young ones. Give me some love with reviews. Hope you like it. **

**Read and review.**

The goodbyes between Faye and her parents were teary, but short. Insistent be careful(s) and Moose look after her(s) were said by Mrs. Ryder. Numerous I will's were returned by the pair.

FAYE POV "I mean it, no dating, no parties." I pinched Ruth's cheeks. I'll call you every week. Promise." Moving on to Amber I smiled. "Okay, you're the voice of reason here, keep them in check" Jasmine. "Be careful. watch out for guys. That guy in your English class is a weirdo." Finally I reached Hailey. This one was hardest. We walked a short distance away.

Moose PoV. "It shocks me how much Faye trusts her." Ruth said. "Why?" I asked. "After you left she didn't really let people in. Outwardly she was the same, but inside she was different. Cold. Then she met Hailey, and those two could not stand each other. Like for reals. This guy in our class was dating Hails but he and Faye were sort of friends. T Here was was a bit of a competition. Then it turned out he was an ass-" "Trouble, language." "Come on, I'm not six anymore. Anyways, he dumped Hails and the two of them laughed at what idiots they were. After that they were inseparable. A few more things happened, but that's what started it." "Crazy. I can't imagine her cold." "Imagine it. When she's not with us she's with Hails and Ryan." "Who?" "Hails' brother. Come on, Ryan? Tall, brown hair, pale skin? You remember him." I looked at Hailey, talking with Faye. "Hailey is Ryan's little brother?" "Yeah. He's an artist now. Good guy. She spends as muhctime with him as with Hailey." Something fell in the pit of my stomach. What was that?

Hails Pov I felt tears fill my eyes. She was leaving. My twin was leaving. "Hey, chin up girlie. Don't you dare cry. We are stronger than that. Besides, I'm only in New York. I'll call every day,e-mail every week. I promise. Now you better buck up and lead those girls. Now I'm stopping at your brother's on the way. Need a ride?" "Sure. He'll wanna say goodby anyways." "I know. Come on."

FAYE PoV

I held her close as she sobbed, refusing to let the tears fall. Good girl. We rejoined the others. "I gotta stop at Ryan's, and drop off Hails." I didn't say anything else. Amber and Jasmine stood quiet, watching us drive away. Ruth and Hails were tucked into my side in the back of Moose's car. I flash backed to the night I told Ruth I was going to NYC.

_ 'Hey baby girl.' She looked at me, smiling simply. But it wasn't simple. 'Hey Faye. Wassup?' 'I'm going away to college sweetie. I got accepted to NYU.' 'but it's so far.' I brushed back her short hair. 'I know. But guess who I'll be with?' 'Moose. He'll be in NYC. I'm joining the Pirates.' 'Does that mean you won't be 2Point anymore?' 'No, never. I'll always be 2Point. You, me, and moose are a team. That won't go away no matter what.' 'Say hi to Moose for me.' 'I will, and you can say hi yourself when I drag him back to the Falls by his ears.' 'Promise?' 'Promise. Now, go to sleep.' I watched as she opened up the locket that had been made for her. The pendant was shaped like a shoe and held the picture from right after the 2009 Battle. every night when I went to tuck her in, she was looking at that locket. Always looking at herself mounted on Moose and I's shoulders, surrounded by cheering crowds. When I saw that picture, I looked at the grin on Ruth's face, the smile in Moose's eyes, an the peaceful set of my jaw. All things I wanted to see again_.

"Hey, Ryder, snap to it." I was shaken out of my thoughts. "Hey bro. Wassup?" "Nothing much. You going off into the sunset Ryder?" "Yeah. It's time for me to catch the next beat." "We still cool? After last month?" "Yeah. We cool. I told you, I'm fine with it. You cool with me?" "I will be." I gave him a tight hug; his arms curled protectively over my small frame. "You can always call me. With anything. I"m here for you." "I know." Last month, Ryan had admitted he had feelings for m, more than friendship. I had responded that I card for him, I cared a lot, but I couldn't put a label on where my feelings were. he was down with that, saying that if I ever figured it out, he was there for me. It was another factor in why I was happy to leave. I needed space. I was fairly confident my feelings for him were strictly familial, platonic, brother/sister love. Maybe when I was gone he'd find someone else and it would be easier. I couldn't turn those eyes down, couldn't take that light from them by rejecting them. Hailey and Ruth got out of the car, leaving the way for Moose, the twins, and I to go. We drove past the "Welcome to Falls Central" sign, past the city limits. I was leaving home, and going to NYC.

Camille PoV.

Why did I break up with Moose? Sure I didn't like him at all, sure I was with Julien, and sure I was with the Samurai on the side, but so? Moose was my way in. As long as we were dating the others didn't ask questions. They trusted Moose and Moose was too soft and loyal to ask questions of me. So I was safe to spy and deceive them. Now Moose had disappeared, leaving a note with the Ticks that he had to take care of something and taking off with the Twins. Just then the elevator rang. Moose stepped in. I began to hurry forward, ready to take him aside and beg him t o take her back. Then I looked to his right and saw a every familiar face, though I'd never met the girl. Dark hair, overly observing eyes, tall and lithe. Faye Ryder, Falls Central 2Point, Moose's mystery best friend from his past. The girl I only thought of as either her or the girl in the picture. Thing 1 and 2 stood behind them. I was horrified. The girl didn't shirk in new territory, or tremble with nerves. She stood confidently near Moose. But what shocked me about her lack of suspicion was the presence of it in Moose. He was standing with one shoulder ahead of her, ready to push her behind him. The Twins were also defensive, tensed to stand between the new girl and whatever threat they seemed to find. Then I realized their eyes were trained on me. "You're back." I smiled. "Yeah. Hey, everyone!" The music stopped as everyone gathered around. :You've heard me talk about Faye Ryder, right?" There was a resounding 'yeah' as we recalled how much he'd mentioned her. "Here she is in the flesh." "How do we now she can deliver?" I stood waiting for Moose's half cocked defensive reply. Not quite. "You know I've heard of you Camille." She stood facing me. The boys moved with her. "These three told me so much over the last two days while we explored the city. I knew you would need a demonstration. So we prepped a special track. If you would..." Thing 1 went to the stereo system. I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

FAYE POV

This would be great. I'd added a very interesting recording to this track.

CAM POV

The track was good. The moves were better. I saw what Moose meant. She was skilled. The music settled to a soft murmur while Moose and Faye imitated the background voices. That's when I identified the words.

_Voice 1 (Male)_

**Voice 2 (Female)**

**Hey Julien.** A nervous female voice said.

_Hey Cam. So how goes the spying? Are they suspicious?_ A strong, confident man replied.

**Yes. Moose knows, but I know not who else.** There was no denying what they'd recorded. My conversation with Julien yesterday morning.

_Trust me. We'll win. And you're the reason why. Even if you get caught, you'll be a betrayal of them. they react to that. I know. That's one reason I love you, Cam. We were both brought into the fold of the Pirates. Part of the ship, part of the crew. Then we let ourselves trust them, and got thrown overboard far before we left the ship. So we jump. _

**And fall together. I love you. And they will pay. The Pirates will lose this year's World Jam. **

_You truly have the heart._

**What heart?**

_The heart of the Samurai._

Faye and Moose were jumping now. In unison with each other. They rejoined the twins for the finale. But almost no one had seen it. They were too busy glaring/staring/gaping at me to notice. "You ask if I can deliver. Yes. I can. I can deliver the beat. I mixed that track. I can deliver the moves. We wrote that routine. And I can also deliver the name of an active spy in the house of pirates. Camille." She stood before me, and for once, I was frightened. She held a power in her. "Why, Cam?" One of the Tics came up to me. "Because this crew is Pathetic." I surprised myself, being honest. "You really think that I would want to be in this with you? No unity, no discipline, everyone has their own style. At first I thought that was cool. What a joke."  
"How long, Camille." Moose asked. "Right after last year's World Jam. I saw someone I knew from class in the Samurai. She and Julien approached me and invited me to join."  
"Who?"  
"Kristen." "Of course. And how long have you and Julien been dating?"  
"Five months."  
"God, Cam. Even if you didn't even like me anymore, didn't like the crew's style, why did you do this? What made you hate us?" Moose's face was saddening, slightly. But I had no time for sympathy. I had the hear of a Samurai. Silent and fierce, uncontested. "Because I hate the idea of MSA, they were just the same as the Pirates: A misfit bunch of rejects trying to play hop scotch together. The Samurai are one, we are the only true spirit of the Battle." "You and Julien are perfect for each other. Both of you ready to throw a battle and betray your crew. Now I have a question. All in favor of her leaving the crew?" Around me, every hand went up. I looked at Moose. He stood with _Her, _still in that defensive stance. I knew they'd been friends, but how many years of trust were needed to result in that level of instinct? I saw she had her hand raised.

"You aren't one of us. Put your hand down, pathetic bitch. Your moves are bloody wack." I was so bluffing here. "She's more a Pirate than you. Faye is my home-girl. I know that no matter what, she's got my back. And she's the second best dancer to ever come out of Falls Central."

"Second?" Faye spoke without vehement rage for the first time, looking at Moose.

"I'm sorry, first. We're tied. Well, she's the best dancer, but I've got the people skills."  
"Ha! 3rd Grade, Giles Ford. Gym class. Dodge ball." She said a few clipped sentences.

"Okay, you won that one. But what about 5th grade, Marina Kennedy, choir, Address to the Moon."

"4th Grade, Emily Tucker, Cafeteria incident."

"7th Grade, Sam Blinds"

"2nd Grade, Ginny Wes. Can't top that."

"Oh yeah? Steak knife incident." "That's not people skills. That's you and me nearly trying to kill each other." "Trouble, river, year before I left?"  
"Okay, that was amazing, but still not people skills."

"They been like this the whole ride?" One of the Tics said.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh man, I got an idea. Everyone, this way. Not you." Thing 1 gathered everyone close and began to talk too low for me to hear. After a minute they began to murmur. Moose spoke up a bit.

"Trust me, this outta be good." The disgruntled sounds turned to affirmatives.

"Okay Camille. You're a pretty good dancer. So we got an idea." The Twins pounded fists, grinning. "You vs. Ryder. One on one." What? No. You're a Samurai. Don't back down. "Fine." We strode to the floor.

"You pick the song. I can work it." Okay, things just got better for me. I've studied a lot of styles. In a pinch I can dance to Bollywood, Jazz, Ballet, Hip-Hop, and Belly Dance. But I preferred Hip-Hop. I was also a gymnast. "You're on." I strode to the player and tossed their disc towards them. I had mixed a track that combined them all. You see, warm ups could be anything, in the Samurai. But come Battle Time we sport Hip-Hop old-school solid.

General PoV

Camille began to spin circles around Faye while a graceful Clare de Lune played. When a snappy beat joined she added leaps. But Faye _saw _none of this, as she had closed her eyes once the song started. Her moves began with left foot/ankle isolation(s), then right arm. When Cam added a high leap directly in front of Faye, the latter surged forward, sliding beneath her. Standing once more, she spun four times on her left foot while her hand and right foot jerked to the beat. Camille responded with some flips. Faye's rebuttal was a grande plie that flowed into a Bollywood limp step.

The Battle went thus for the entirety of the track. Faye knew Cam was good, so she planned a finale. Racing up the side of the padded walls, she pushed away from the side and flipped past Camille. She spun around her in the same motions the latter had done before. Cam gaped at her. Faye grinned like a Cheshire cat. Cam still stood frozen, staring at the other girl. Moose cheered, running to Faye's side. He spun her in his arms, setting her back down. "You lose Camille. Now, I want an apology for my girl and you out by dark." Moose gazed at me, his grin replaced by a firmly set frown. I bit my lip, straightened my shoulders.

"Fine. I'll leave. Julien and I knew this day was only so far off. But you'll still lose. Trust me. Watch your step girlie." With that I strode out the door. Unlike most of the people here, I didn't sleep here. I had my own room at the dorm, and since he slept at the Vault, Moose never knew that I spent my nights with Julien. I would so enjoy winning the World Jam.

**_Read and review, lotsa love for my girls. Later!_**


End file.
